


A day out

by karmicMayhem



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/pseuds/karmicMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a writer. Tim is an artist. They both have creative blocks. This is how they deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day out

 

Tim sighed as he watched Jason hit his face on his desk yet again. "Still have writer's block?" Jason groaned and nodded, then looked over at Tim who was tapping his paintbrush against his canvas. "Still can't think of anything to paint?" Tim shook his head.

 

"How do we always run out of ideas at the same time? Mental blocks suck." Jason sighed and got up. "Well, staring at this piece of paper won't help me. I'm going out." Tim looked up as he set his paintbrush down. "Where?"

 

Jason shrugged. "Just go walk to the park or something. Maybe get some coffee." Jason watched as Tim got up and stretched. Jason's eyes strayed down to the patch of skin that was revealed as his shirt rode up. Jason pulled his jacket on with a smirk.

 

Tim put his scarf on and joined Jason by the front door. "I'll come too. I won't get any ideas for a painting in here. Maybe I'll get some inspiration from something while we're out." Jason smiled at his response, then leaned down to give him a quick peck before smirking at him. "And you wanting to come has _nothing_ to do with the fact that I said the word 'coffee'? That magical elixir that makes you seem at least a little human?" Tim gently punched his arm. "Oh, shut up."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tim held out his hand and watched a snowflake fall into it. "Winter is so pretty." Tim murmured. Jason snorted. "I guess so. But the only thing I'm thinking now is that you forgot your gloves at home. Careful, your dainty fingers might fall off."

 

Tim generously refrained from sticking his tongue out at him. He wasn’t a child, after all. Although, if Jason just _happened_ to trip over Tim's foot that he accidentally placed in front of his, well, that was neither here nor there. Jason stood up and brushed some snow off of his face. Tim grinned and piped up, "Careful, your delicate _face_ might freeze off." Jason made a face at Tim's amusement. "Oh, _haha_. You're lucky I love you, brat." He had to pause to shake more snow off of his jacket before it melted.

 

Tim just smiled at him before he turned to enter the warm coffee shop. Jason put his hand on his shoulder, "I'll order, you find us a seat." Tim nodded. Jason already knew his order anyway. He looked around and found an empty table in the back corner by the window. He stared through the window. It really _was_ nice outside. Just enough snow had fallen so that it was pretty, but not quite an inconvenience. Jason walked over with the coffees after a few more minutes of Tim staring into space.

 

"Remembering happy childhood snow day memories?" he asked lightly. Tim glanced up at him. "Not really. I didn’t exactly have those. My parents forbid my old nannies from letting me play in the snow. My mom referred to it as 'undignified and a general waste of time that will only result in getting sick.' I mean," he shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, "I _did_ sneak out a few times. It's not like they were even _around_ to notice, but I guess I wanted to please them pretty badly, because even when I snuck out I didn’t play in the snow." Tim shook his head and offered Jason a tired smile. "Sorry, it's not important. I was just lost in my memories for a second there. Besides, its not like I've _never_ played in the snow. I think I made a snowman last year."

 

Jason frowned at him. "Timmy, that’s sad as hell." he pulled Tim out of his seat by his hand. "Come on, I have an idea. We can finish our coffee on the way." Tim blinked in confusion but followed anyway. Jason walked until they got to the frozen lake in the park. "Jason," Tim laughed, "we don’t even have skates!"

 

Jason grinned and pointed over to the stand near the lake that was renting out skates to the other people in the park. "It's a good thing that that stand is there then." They both grinned with anticipation as they rented and put on their skates.

 

"You know how to skate, Timbo?" Jason asked as they moved onto the ice. "Well," Tim responded, "I've never tried, but it seems to just be a matter of balance and weight distribution." He looked at Jason. "Do _you_ know how to skate?"

 

Jason nodded. "It's been a while, but I think I still remember." Jason then put one foot forward on the ice and immediately fell down. He glanced up at Tim who was struggling to hold in his laughter. "Oh, shut up." he grumbled. "How are you doing better at this than me?"

 

Tim smirked. "I told you it was just basic weight distribution and balancing." He held out his hand to help Jason up. Jason grasped it to pull himself up, but didn’t let it go as they started skating again. Jason smiled as he got the hang of it again. Together they skated until it got dark. Jason looked at the sky. "Think we should go home now?"

 

Tim shook his head. "I have an idea." Jason shrugged and followed Tim out of the park after they stopped to return their skates. He stopped and looked up at the sign to see where Tim had led them. "An ice cream parlor? Really? Dude, why would we get ice cream? It's cold as hell out here!" He buckled under the weight of the expectant look on Tim's face. "Fine." he sighed. "Let's go get frozen on the inside as well, then." Tim laughed and pulled him inside the shop. "I was just craving some ice cream, and I heard this place was pretty good". Jason walked up to the counter and ordered the first nice sounding flavor he saw. "I'll have the peanut butter and vanilla swirl in a cup."

 

Tim looked at the different flavors, "I'll have one scoop of mint with cookie dough, and one scoop of coffee and Oreo flavor in a cup as well, please." Jason laughed, "Of course you got something coffee flavored." Tim rolled his eyes as they paid for their ice cream and walked out. "Oh, hush. Coffee is amazing and you know it." Jason leaned towards Tim slightly. "Let me try some, then."

 

Tim pulled his cup away. "You got your own, Jason." Jason blinked innocently at him. "Please?" he said with a fake childish voice. Tim sighed in a resigned way. "Fine." he said, "But I want to try some of yours too." Jason nodded and they switched cups. He tasted some of Jason's. Not bad. He still preferred his own, though.

 

Jason hummed through a spoonful of Tim's ice cream. "This is pretty good. Maybe I'll get this flavor next time. You know, in the _summer_ , like normal people." Tim snorted. "Oh, don't complain. You know you love it. Besides, when have _we_ ever been considered normal?"

 

They walked back into their apartment and hung their jackets up. Tim threw his finished ice cream cup away. Jason walked to the kitchen and called back, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate to warm up. You want some?" Tim nodded, "Yeah, sure." he responded. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Jason walked back in a few minutes later with two steaming mugs. He handed Tim one and sat down next to him.

 

"So," Jason started, "did you think of anything to paint?" Tim thought for a second. "Maybe. Did you think of any story ideas?" Jason smirked, then leaned forward to kiss the younger male. "Maybe." he responded. He smiled and pulled Tim over so that he was leaning on Jason. They fell asleep like that. Comfortable and happy.

 

 


End file.
